


I need you in my house ('cause you're my home)

by louandhazza12



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, First Kiss, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louandhazza12/pseuds/louandhazza12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost-boyfriends in high school, Derek and Stiles drift apart until one day after years of pining and regret Derek decides to try to win Stiles back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. oh my god my life is a disaster

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure this chapter is saying what it's meant to - basically Derek is just a very nervous, scared little teenage boy and he is not very good at facing his problems. 
> 
> Title from Billy Joel's 'You're my Home'.

“This movie really is unbelievably awful”, Derek sighs, curling closer to Stiles.

“Well I’m sorry for trusting Scott’s taste in the moving image yet again.” Derek snorts and Stiles brings his face to what Derek would normally consider an uncomfortable closeness. Derek really has no idea what to do except he thinks that he should want to kiss Stiles’ mouth but now that he’s here it really doesn’t seem like such a great idea and yep that’s sweat running down his back which is never pleasant, for anyone.

 

“So are we gonna makeout or what?” Stiles chuckles nervously but he can’t possibly be feeling as deathly as Derek. So Derek says nothing and continues to stare at Stiles’ stupid face until Stiles is even closer which is just awful and then their lips are together and no that doesn’t really feel right, what even is happening? Stiles’ tongue is all of a sudden in Derek’s mouth so he guesses that’s what kissing is supposed to be so he reciprocates. There’s really nothing good about this, Derek thinks, _please god can we stop so I can go home_.

 

And it does stop after however many hellish seconds and the smell of Stiles’ deodorant is making him feel queasy and he’s got spit on his face and his whole body is about to explode with feelings of _bad_. There’s really no other way to describe it. They don’t say anything but they cuddle up close again and Derek takes his phone off Stiles’ bedside table to text his mum.

 

**can you come get me please, i’m ready**

 

That’s nonchalant enough, right?

 

“Shit Stiles, I’m really sorry but my grandparents are coming to dinner and Mum said I have to be home early to help cook.” He doesn’t want to look at Stiles but he does and he can’t even feel guilty about Stiles’ face looking so sad because he so badly wants to escape to the safety of his bedroom and his own very single, empty bed.

 

“Oh, ok. Well I’ll see you at school tomorrow, anyway”, Stiles smiles. Derek looks away. He pulls Stiles’ bracelet off his wrist and hands it back to him.

 

“Thanks for letting me wear it.”

 

“You should keep it, it looks good on you.”

 

“No that’s ok, it’s yours.” Derek gets up and puts his shoes on. There’s the sad look again but there’s no time to think about Stiles, he’s going to throw up and he just needs to get out of here.

 

*

 

_I’m gonna be ok, I’m gonna be ok. Yeah it was bad but it’s not the worst thing that’s ever happened to me_? Derek is sitting curled up on his floor with his heart beating too fast and his breathing too shallow. His phone beeps. It’s Stiles. He throws his phone to the other side of the room and lies down, clutching his arms around himself. Closing his eyes, he tries to empty his mind but does that ever work?  Why is he overreacting so horrifically?

 

*

 

So the relationship was short. After a week and a half of Derek ignoring Stiles, Stiles decides to 'break it off'. Derek doesn’t try to stop it but he does feel mildly upset as he watches Stiles walk away from him.

 

*

 

“Why’d you guys even break up?” Erika asks as she finishes his dinner.

 

“We just weren’t good together”, Derek replies, wondering to himself if anyone else has ever been utterly traumatised by their first kiss.

 

*

 

“That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard”, Cora shakes her head at him.

 

“I honestly have no idea why I just told you that.”

 

“You broke up with him because he’s a shit kisser?”

 

“Maybe it was me.”

 

“Who cares who it was, you’re crazy about him.”

 

“Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Oh my god, Derek, it was six months ago, forget it. Why don’t you see if he’ll talk to you.”

 

“Nah, he’s happy.” Cora’s frustration is epic and he cowers but the conversation is over.


	2. Please kill me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Derek moves up through high school the Stiles situation disappears from everyone's thoughts - except from Derek's obviously because he's a miserable, pining disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters generally annoy me but it'll allow me to post more often and that's always a plus? Yeah...

The monthly Sunday lunches between Hales and Stilinskis had become a problem.  Sure, Derek didn’t have to talk to Stiles, Stiles was always on his phone texting friends or having a good old laugh with the dads, but that couldn’t erase the fact that Derek awkwardly waved hello and goodbye rather than hugging Stiles.  Stiles recounted a hilarious anecdote from his science class that involved a Bunsen burner and a very disgruntled teacher, and Derek sat quietly staring into his lemonade, nostalgic for the time when he would have been a part of that story.    
  
*  
  
“Get out of the car.”

“I’m coming.”

“I can tell you’re trying to think how to get out of this.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.  It’s just Scott’s birthday party.”  Erika throws him a look of disgust before slamming her door and approaching the McCall’s front door.    
  
Said door is thrown open and for the first time in Derek’s life it appears the universe isn’t laughing hysterically at him – because it isn’t Stiles that opens the door.  Thank god.  Oh no, wait, there he is, beaming at Scott, throwing his arm around Scott’s shoulders, turning to smile at the guests that have just arrived…

“Hey Erika!  Derek.  Come on in.”  And that’s it.  He’s dropping his arm from Scott and losing himself in the small throng of people in the house.  Since when had Scott obtained this many friends?  Shut up, that is not his concern right now.    
  
“Burn…” Erika whispers sadly beside Derek.  All hope of a good evening now gone, he heads to the couch where he knows Boyd will be avoiding people, and Isaac will be watching Scott with puppy dog eyes.

“How’d it go?”

“How’d what go?”

“I saw Stiles go to get the door.”

“Shut up Isaac.”

“Sorry.”  
  
*  
  
And then everyone forgets.  Forgets that Stiles was the only person who had ever seemed vaguely romantically interested in Derek.  Forgets that Derek’s self-loathing had only increased since he pushed away a close family friend and almost-maybe-boyfriend.  Forgets that Derek’s dad invites the Sherriff over to watch the football all the time and Derek has to listen to how Stiles is going.  Listen from a distance.  Derek should know how Stiles is going without hearing it from his father for fuck’s sake.    
  
*  
  
“Come on everyone, have a seat, the food’s getting cold!”

“This looks amazing, Talia.”

Derek is carefully placing his napkin on his knee when he feels the chair beside him being pulled out and sat in.  Stiles had clearly been slow getting to the table and the only spot left was next to Derek.  

“Hey”, Stiles says quietly.

“Hey.  How’s it going?”

“Pretty good, nothing different.”  And then he’s turning away and asking Cora something about the new art class she’s enrolled in and yep.  This is his life.    



	3. I'm just going to sit quietly over here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is very much alone and cursing himself for it as Stiles and his girlfriend celebrate their three year anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is very introspective. The next chapter will have action, promise!

**4 Years Later**

 

"Pass me the remote, Jackson."

"No, this is amazing, we're watching it." Derek had no idea why he put up with this. Jackson was lying on the couch in his pyjamas, bowl of pasta balanced precariously on his chest, watching what could only be described as the most romantic film of the century. He didn't know what it was called. He didn't want to. Frankly, the ten minutes he had been subjected to of it was already hurting his heart. Why couldn't Jackson be into sports or bad sitcoms?

"Shit! This is the scene, the one I was telling you about!" Derek couldn't take it anymore. He grunted "drink" before getting out of his armchair and heading in the direction of the kitchen.

"Hey! Come back! You'll miss it!" It was easier just to ignore him at this point.

"Oh, honey, it's your TV you know." Erika looked at Derek sadly from where she was stirring something on the stove.

"I couldn't deal with the teenage-levels of resentment I'd have to face if I told him he couldn't watch it." Erika laughed. "Where's Isaac?" he asked.

"Think he's at Scott's." Derek sighed. Scott and Isaac were something else. Why couldn't he be happy like that? Happy like that with Stiles. Christ here he goes again. It's been years. Literal years. Far too many. It's been so long that he certainly can't bring it up anymore. He should have moved on a very long time ago.

By his third year of uni he should be in a healthy, loving relationship. He shouldn't be sitting in his share-flat with three ridiculous twenty-somethings. But alas. Here he was. The living arrangement actually worked surprisingly well. Isaac and Erika were very agreeable flat-mates, and Jackson, well, he wasn't awful per se... Boyd had moved to the other side of the country and checked in occasionally. Lydia was over-achieving at Harvard. Allison was in France 'finding herself'. Everything was great. Oh except for the fact that Stiles lived an hour away in the city, was in a very stable relationship, and hadn't spoken to him in years. Ok so Derek hadn't tried to keep in contact, but what would be the point? Stiles was happy, he didn't need Derek getting in his way.

It wasn't like Derek thought about Stiles all the time, his life wasn't a complete disaster. He was able to go about his days with ease, going to class, doing his homework, cooking on his designated nights, having a beer with his dad and the sheriff. Of course they'd talk about Stiles on these occasions, but Derek could deal with it. He could pretend to be mildly interested in Stiles' activities, he could ignore the pangs of regret and jealousy when they talked about The Girlfriend. What he couldn't cope with was his stupid, stupid brain. Was it really necessary for him to dream about Stiles most nights? No. It wasn't. But there it was. How was he ever supposed to move on if every morning he woke up with Stiles' smile still before his eyes, his soft touch a memory on his skin? Obviously he couldn't complain about this. Couldn't tell anyone how ridiculously hung-up he still was. It had been FOUR freaking years ago. Everyone had forgotten there was even a 'thing'.

"Hey there's a party at the weekend, you coming?" Erika was still stirring.

"Nah don't think so."

"Aw come on, it'll be fun. You never come out. You might even meet someone."

Yep that was the other thing. It's not like people were lining up to be with Derek, not by a long shot. But the couple of times there had been a hint of a chance, he'd fled. What was wrong with him? It wasn't even about Stiles. He knew very well that there was zero chance of anything ever coming of that. Sure, he could dream about him, but he knew that Stiles loved his girlfriend, and that he would never come back for him. He was reconciled to it. That was fine. But he was just totally incapable of moving past the friendship stage with anyone. As soon as there was the slightest chance of something more, he would bail. He'd stop all contact. Boy had he pissed off a lot of people by doing that. But the panic that he felt when someone started getting too close was so severe. It brought him back all those years to lying on Stiles' bed, to his utterly disastrous first kiss. At this rate he didn't think he'd ever be able to be intimate with anyone. What was wrong with him?

"You know I'll hate it. I don't have Boyd to sit with and ignore everyone with anymore."

"I could do that."

"No you couldn't, don't be ridiculous." Erika looked at him with such pity. That didn't annoy him, he'd look at him like that too if he could. What a fucking disaster.


	4. Things are changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek gets some news. He is unsure what to do with it.

Derek's honours year was turning out to be very difficult. He probably should have seen that coming? But he didn't.

"Can't you study tomorrow? It's movie night." Jackson's little pout was adorable. When did he start finding Jackson adorable?

"No I can't study tomorrow, apparently I have to go on a stupid hike with you guys."

"It's not stupid! It'll be great!" Isaac said indignantly.

"Yeah, only 'cause Scott's gonna be there", snorted Erika.

"Regardless. You can watch Made of Honour without me. It's not like I don't know what happens." Before Derek could leave the room though, Isaac suddenly sat up with a gasp.

"Hey! I forgot to tell you guys! Scott told me today, Stiles and Malia have broken up." WHAT.

"Woah, really?" Asked Erika.

"Yeah, crazy, huh?"

Jackson apparently couldn't care less, he was inserting the DVD into the player. Luckily Erika was asking the questions so Derek didn't have to.

"What happened? Did he say?"

"Nah he didn't really know too much, just that she'd broken up with him, and it was pretty amicable."

"But I thought they were super happy?" Erika said. Isaac just shrugged. Derek had no idea how to react. He knew he should make some flippant remark or something, try to act like he was interested a normal amount - not too interested - but he had apparently forgotten how to act.

"Right, well, I still gotta study", he said, grabbing his laptop and making his way to his room. He missed the slight frown Erika gave him on his way out.

 

***

 

"Bitch, wake up!" Derek groaned as he heard Erika's wake up call to Jackson. He was packing sandwiches into a basket while Isaac was at the front door letting Scott in. Just as Derek was filling the water bottles Scott bounded into the kitchen.

"Hey, man!" He greeted Derek with a one-armed hug. "Keen for today?" His enthusiasm was slightly infectious. Until Derek saw who was standing behind Isaac.

"Hey", Stiles greeted quietly. It was so weird, this crazy kid being reserved and quiet. Derek guessed that's what happens when you totally fuck up a relationship. And then barely speak for four years.

"Stiles! You're coming too?" Erika asked happily as she entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, hope that's ok?"

"Of course! It'll be so nice to catch up." Jackson's grumbles interrupted them then and Derek was left with the bottle overflowing, watching Stiles as he chatted easily with the others. This hike was going to be worse than he could ever have imagined.

*

The weather was beautiful - the sun was out, the sky cloudless, the air still pleasantly crisp from winter. The six of them had set off at around 11am and were now deep in the forest. The trees weren't too thick so it was bright enough that Derek didn't have to worry about Stiles tripping on roots and other hidden obstacles. Well, not as much as if it had been gloomy.

Scott and Isaac were leading the group, hand in hand, laughing quietly. Jackson and Erika followed at a slower pace, arguing, just for something completely different. Derek had been surprised that Stiles hadn't stuck by Scott's side, or at least Erika's, but he had instead let himself fall to the back of the group, walking only a couple of steps in front of Derek. They hadn't really spoken much since Stiles arrived at the flat that morning, but the silence in which Derek now found himself was not particularly uncomfortable. Every few minutes Derek wished he could think of something to say though, wished he could engage Stiles in conversation. But at the last second he'd always stop himself, hold his tongue.

After a little over an hour of walking the trees began thinning and the group soon found themselves at a ridge, looking over a large valley. The ridge was covered in lush grass and Derek was pleased that they wouldn't have to eat their picnic on a rocky outcrop.

 

***

 

The food was polished off extremely quickly, as usual, and the group dispersed a little. Erika wandering off to explore, Jackson falling asleep under a tree, Scott and Isaac being disgustingly cute a little ways away. So it happened that Derek found himself sat on a picnic rug in brilliant sunshine next to Stiles. Stiles was lying on his back, rubbing his full belly slowly with one hand, and shading his eyes from the sun with the other. Derek was pleased that he could watch him without Stiles seeing.

Deciding that there was really nothing better to do, Derek lay back onto the rug, a safe distance from Stiles, and closed his eyes. Before he could fall asleep however, Stiles spoke quietly.

"Mmm this is so nice." It didn't really require a response so Derek just gave a happy sort of hum in return.

"Thanks for letting me tag along." Derek opened his eyes and peered over at Stiles. His hand still covered his eyes.

"Of course. It's nice to have you." Was that too much? Fuck it. It was nice having him there.

"Really?" Stiles' hand came off his eyes and he turned slightly to look at Derek.

"Yeah." The look Stiles was giving him was making Derek decidedly uncomfortable.

"It's just. We haven't spoken in so long. Haven't spent any time with each other. I didn't know if I'd still be welcome in the gang." Derek snorted a little at Stiles' name for their group.

"You're always welcome", Derek replied softly. He was probably being a little too sincere, but the food and sun was making him sleepy, it was hard to act indifferent. Stiles rolled onto his side then and somehow his face wasn't very far from Derek's anymore.

"Thanks, man." He smiled and Derek died a little. It was a whole lot easier not talking to Stiles apparently.

 

***

 

"GET OFF ME!" Jackson screeched as Scott threw himself on top of him on the couch, closely followed by Isaac and Erika. Stiles laughed at the pile of idiots while he ate his chips. Stiles and Scott had invited themselves to stay the night at Derek's and now, after having finished their dinner of many, many pizzas, they were attempting to choose a movie. It was weird how all of a sudden Stiles had inserted himself right back into the group. And how it had happened so seamlessly, with so little effort. Stiles and Derek had been 'not talking' for so long, Stiles had been away at uni and with Malia for what felt like a lifetime, and yet here he was again, stealing Derek's chair and laughing at Derek's flat-mates.

Stiles caught Derek's eyes on him and grinned. Derek smiled back. It was so strange. The boy that had been so indifferent to Derek for so bloody long grinning at him. Just like that. Life was weird.

 

***

 

Lying in bed that night, Derek let his mind wander. Stiles was single now. What did that mean for Derek? He'd been wondering for years if all his dreaming of a reunion with Stiles was because he wanted Stiles, or because he just didn't have anyone else to dream of. The way Stiles had acted towards him today suggested that he didn't hate Derek. Maybe they could go back to being friends. Did Derek want more than that? He decided that it didn't really matter. He'd fucked it up so long ago, Stiles wouldn't feel that way about him again. Derek was excited at the mere prospect of having Stiles back in his life. Friendship was more than enough. More than he'd ever dared hope for.

He fell asleep dreaming of Stiles' stupid smile.


	5. Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes (Turn and face the strange)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles are talking a lot. It's nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the summary is shit but I literally have no idea what this chapter is going to be about, I'm just going to figure it out as I go. Think of it as a surprise for us all!

Derek lay on his back on the couch typing out a text.

 

**Please come over, Jackson’s driving me crazy.**

 

This was so weird. Things with Stiles had progressed at an alarming rate since the hike. In only a week they were talking more frequently than Derek ever remembered them doing in the past. If Stiles wasn’t physically in the flat after uni, cleaning out the fridge and cupboards (into his stomach), he was texting Derek with funny anecdotes or else complete nonsense. It was like no time had passed at all, like the years of not talking hadn’t happened. God Stiles was funny. And cute. And endearing. Derek was 100% head over heels and he didn’t even care anymore. Whatever came of this, he was just glad Stiles was talking to him again.

 

**_Hah so nothing different. I guess I could drag myself over there…_ **

 

Ok so Jackson was actually asleep but Stiles didn’t need to know that he was being tricked into a visit.

 

**I’ll make cookies**

 

**_Sold. See you in 10_ **

 

Shit. Now he had to make cookies. Totally worth it though! 

 

***

 

 

"My god these are amazing", Stiles moaned around a mouthful of chocolate chip cookie. 

 

"I'm glad you're enjoying them. Well. Enjoyed them." Stiles looked down at the empty plate in horror.

 

"Sorry?! I thought they were for me!" Derek laughed.

 

"They were, don't worry. Just don't tell Isaac". Stiles grinned at him. This was pretty much the best afternoon of Derek's life. Ok maybe he just couldn't think of any others right now. Whatevs. The kids (as he referred to his three flat-mates) had all headed out to the shops and Derek got Stiles all to himself. 

 

They were silent for a moment before Stiles looked over at him from his spot next to Derek on the couch. 

 

"This is so nice", Stiles said quietly. 

 

"Thanks for coming", Derek replied.  _I'm so in love with you_. 

 

"I'm so glad I'm here. That we're talking again." Stiles looked down at his hands. "I missed you so much." He looked up at Derek again with a small grin. "Who knew all it took was Malia leaving and a sunny hike?" He chuckled quietly. Stiles looked so sincere, so beautiful. What should he even say? How much was he willing to say?

 

"I missed you like crazy. It's so good having you here." Hopefully that wasn't too much. It seemed not, however, when Stiles grinned and wrapped Derek in a hug. Still in shock it took Derek a minute to bring his arms around to Stiles' back, but he did, and he closed his eyes, wondering how the fuck his life could go from a catastrophe to a fairytale in a week. He managed to thank the universe just before Stiles pulled away.

 

***

 

"So... You've been talking to Stiles a lot." Why did Erika have to notice things? Couldn't she at least have the decency to ignore them if she did? Like Jackson. Good old Jackson. He'd walked into the living room as Stiles had been hugging Derek farewell and had just sat down on Derek's chair and turned on  _Say Yes To The Dress_. He had said nothing about it later, hadn't even given him any pointed looks.

 

"Yeah, I guess I have. It's been nice." She raised an eyebrow at him. Probably thinking back all those years and wondering where Derek's head was at.

 

"I know you think I've forgotten or something, that he was once the great love of your life. But I'm not an idiot. I can see your heart eyes whenever he's here, or you're texting him, or we talk about him. I know you haven't found anyone at uni. That you haven't really been looking." Fuck she was good. "So what are you thinking? Do you want it to go somewhere?" 

 

He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Erika had trained him in 'talking about feelings' but it still felt unnatural. 

 

"I don't even really know... I'm just so happy we're talking. I would honestly be happy just to be his friend forever." And it was true. He just wanted to spend time with him. 

 

"Ok, but what if he found someone? What if he got a new boyfriend or girlfriend and he stopped coming home so much? I know that'd kill you. Maybe you need to take the leap? See where it goes." She was right, Derek would probably die if Stiles found someone else just as he'd got him back. Stiles was driving home from the city multiple times a week, staying with his dad on weekends, coming around to Derek's as often as possible. He didn't want it to stop. 

 

"Ok you have a point." He grumbled. He was very unhappily imagining Stiles with a faceless somebody. Maybe that somebody could finally be him? Erika just watched him as his brain whirred. "Ok. I'm gonna do something. I don't know what. But I'm going to do something. I don't even know if he likes me like that anymore. But I think I need to find out. Yeah. I think I need this." 

 

Erika's face split into a frighteningly wide smile. "Brilliant. I'll call the boys. We need to get started on a plan." Derek put his face in his hands. Christ, now it really was going to be a disaster.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Whispers

It was the most rain they'd had in months and it was glorious. Derek watched the raindrops slide down the living room window as Erika played Keaton Henson's  _You_ pretty much on repeat. And yes it was unusual for Derek to know what was playing but he'd fallen in love with the song as he and Stiles watched In The Flesh a week or so ago. Stiles cried so much. It was beautiful.

"Can we have pizza for dinner, Der?" Stiles looked at Derek pleadingly for some reason. Stiles always got what he wanted. Derek couldn't say no to him. Why was this even a question?

"Yes! Can you get me a family size please? Large was way too small last time", Jackson butted in from across the room.

"I thought you guys were going out tonight?" Stiles asked, eyebrows slightly furrowed. Was it just Derek or was Stiles disappointed at the prospect that it wouldn't just be him and Derek at home by themselves? Hahahahahahahahaha of course not. Calm down.

"Oh we are, but I want pizza first."

"We can get something on the way", Erika told him, giving Derek a small smile. "Hurry up, let's leave these two to it." Bless her. Derek was so bloody thankful that as of yet Erika had not commenced any 'planning' of any sort, at least that he was aware of. He wasn't adverse to a little assistance in the Stiles area, but he was very aware that along with help would almost certainly come humiliation. Erika wouldn't be able to keep quiet and as soon as Isaac was part of the plan, all hell would break loose. Issac's heart was most certainly in the right place but Derek was 100% confident that the concept of 'wooing' was not one of his strong suits. 

So Jackson and Erika were going to Lydia's for the evening - she'd just popped back for a couple of days now it was mid-semester break. Derek was very surprised when Stiles said he'd see her tomorrow, that he'd rather spend his Friday night in, with Derek. Oh and obviously Isaac was at the McCalls, eating Melissa's food and ravishing her son.

Derek was only slightly panicked at the prospect of having Stiles, and the flat, completely to himself. It didn't feel at all like it had all those years ago, or any of the times he'd been approached by men since. He didn't want to throw up or implode or jump from a cliff. He had a couple of butterflies going on in there but he was fine. It was bizarre. Maybe it would be ok this time? Maybe if Stiles gave him another chance he wouldn't blow it. Obviously he didn't want to, but it's not like you can just control your anxiety, rein it in and speak sensibly to it. Derek crossed his fingers and hoped as hard as he could that Stiles would come to like him like that again one day, and that Derek could love him like he deserved.

 

***

 

The evening passed by in a flash. They ate pizza and talked and laughed about stupid things and watched tv for a couple of hours. Soon it was past midnight and their eyes were starting to droop.

"So, you never asked me what happened with Malia." Derek looked up at Stiles' sleepy face, somewhat in shock. 

"Well... I didn't feel like it was my place. Did you want me to ask?" Stiles shrugged.

"Nah I don't know..." Stiles rubbed his eye, he looked exhausted. Derek was struggling, should he ask? What was Stiles getting at here?

"So... what did happen?" It's not like he wasn't curious, he'd just tried to avoid the inevitably awkward conversation. Oh and there was the fact that he tried never to think of the girl who Stiles had been in love with for so many years.

Stiles looked at Derek intently, like he was trying to work something out. "She was the one that ended it. Said we just weren't good together anymore. I suppose it wasn't that big of a surprise. Scott says I'd just become comfortable. Complacent. Imagine that, Scott knowing what's going on", Stiles laughed quietly. Derek didn't think he looked that sad about it to be honest. Maybe they'd fallen out of love somewhere along the line.

"Are you... what do you..." Stiles was struggling to find the words, and Derek wasn't exactly sure what he was trying to say anyway, but he jumped in, to stop Stiles looking so uncomfortable.

"I'm just glad you're here." Stiles looked up from his hands at that and smiled. It was such a quiet smile. Was that a thing? It was now. Such a comfortable, sleepy, happy expression and Derek was completely in love with it.

"Hey, do you mind if I stay over again? I'm so tired I don't think I'd make it home."

"Yeah of course".

"Your couch is shit by the way. We can share your bed." And with that, Stiles stood up and started making his way towards Derek's room. Well fuck. What was he supposed to do with that? Obviously friends share beds all the time and this was just one of those occasions but the prospect of sleeping so close to Stiles both terrified and delighted him. He'd get to say sleepy goodnights to Stiles, and see him all sleepy and cute when he wakes up. Sure, it might be a bit creepy the way he was excited to watch Stiles sleep a little but he could deal with that.

When Derek got to his bedroom door he came upon Stiles with his shirt already off and his jeans in the process of being removed. SHIT. He didn't know whether to look away or go in there too and pretend like it wasn't a huge deal that Stiles was in his underwear in his room. Eventually he went with the latter option and went to his closet. 

"Do you want to borrow some pyjamas or anything?" The only response he got was a muffled groan and he turned around to see Stiles already snuggled into the bed with his eyes firmly shut. Derek always got hot in bed so usually just wore boxers but no, he couldn't just be topless if he was sharing his bed with Stiles. So he slid his jeans down and off but left his tshirt on. 

He walked slowly to the bed and of course Stiles was on his side so he just got in and tried not to touch Stiles as he lay down. 

Stiles wasn't quite asleep yet and Derek stopped breathing when he slid closer and snuggled into Derek's chest. 

"Night night, Der" he mumbled into the soft cotton of Derek's shirt, and then pretty much instantly, he was unconscious. Obviously Derek wasn't going to get a lot of sleep so he just lay there, with Stiles actually  _touching_ him, and tried to breathe. The smile on his face was obviously involuntary but he openly admitted to himself that this was probably the happiest he had ever been.

 

 

 


End file.
